


Monster Love (Requests)

by Turtlov



Category: Monster Boyfriend - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Multi, Orc/Reader - Freeform, Other, Requests, Self-Insert, Teratophilia, Werewolf x reader - Freeform, Werewolf/reader - Freeform, orc x reader, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlov/pseuds/Turtlov
Summary: I've been taking story requests on what types of monsters and beasts to write about on tumblr and such, here are the products! Reader is written as gender non-specific unless stated otherwise in the beginning.





	1. Modern!Male!OrcxReader

The bell above the door rang as you stepped into the small shop. The smell of incense hit you before the warm glow of the atmosphere. All around the shop, small string lights and lanterns were hung up in lieu of using the florescent light panels on the ceiling. The general vibe of the place was just… serene.

You weren’t really one to buy gemstones or sage and rave about chakras- you had nothing against it, but it wasn’t for you. No, you were here for one specific aspect of this little store. The records.

“Back already?” a familiar voice said behind you. You turned to see Blake behind the counter, leaning forward to look at you. His brown eyes were lazily opened and his mouth quirked to the side around his tusks in a relaxed smile. He almost embodied the mood of the store, always calm and carefree. If he looked more alert, patrons would likely become intimidated. He was an orc after all.

“Hey, Blake! Yeah, I just got my paycheck and I thought I’d blow it all here.” you shrugged shyly, your eyes coming to rest on the music section. Blake chuckled behind you.

“I don’t mind. Everytime you blow your paycheck, I get to see you, so it’s nice.” he smiles.

“You get my money  _and_  my exquisite company? Sounds unfair to me.” you pick up one of the vinyls.

“Is that to say you don’t enjoy being here?” Blake asked, resting his chin in his hand. You peered up at him through your eyelashes.

“Of course not, this place is great. It always mellows out my mood after a bad day.” you sigh, choosing another album. “It’d be nice if you guys had some beanbag chairs or something laying around so people could hang out here.”

“We have some in the employee’s lounge in the back.” Blake offered, raising his eyebrows.

“Maybe another time. I’ve got to go home and feed Gizmo before he eats my shoes or something.” you slide the albums onto the counter and retrieve your wallet. You set the cash on the counter and look at the rack of sunglasses whole Blake bags everything up. Your hands graze briefly when he gives you the bag.

“Enjoy your purchase.” he gives you a genuine smile that you can feel all the way to your bones and your cheeks darken.

“You too.” you instinctively say. You immediately start to stammer and facepalm. “I-I mean- I wasn’t. Uh-”

“If this is your way of inviting me to your apartment to listen to music, you’re doing pretty bad.” Blake laughs. “But I believe in you. You’ll get it next time.”

You flush more and lock your eyes onto the ground as you quickly leave, waving goodbye. That’s the worst thing that could ever happen between two individuals. ‘You too’ you huff as you open your car door and settle into your seat. God, what awkward planet were you from? Blake didn’t seem to mind too much, though.

—

You get home and feed your cat, much to his delight, and start rifling through your bag for some music to put on while you cook. You freeze in your spot. A braided bracelet rests at the bottom of the bag. Did Blake accidentally put that in? Maybe one of his fell off? He did wear a lot of them. Oh shit, you unintentionally stole this.

“Oh shit.” you curse out loud. Picking up the bracelet, you rush out of the door. Hopefully Blake hadn’t left to go home yet.

—

You catch him right as he’s locking up the front door, key still in the lock.

“Blake!” you jog up to him and he looks up, surprised.

“Oh! (Y/n), what are you doing back here?”

“Uh, this found it’s way into my bag. I wanted to return it.” you hold out the bracelet to him. He looks down at it, something flickers in his eyes.

“You… you don’t want it?” he asks.

“What? Wh- no no that’s not. I-” you look around, feeling lost. Fucking words. “I thought I stole it on accident.” you admit. Blake looks almost relieved and attempts to hold back a smile.

“No, you didn’t steal it. I put it in there. It’s yours.” he nods to it.

“Mine? Why?” you bring the bracelet to your chest.

“I wanted to give it to you. You always seem to like my bracelets so I made you one.” he cautiously reaches for your hands. “You can add whatever you like to it- charms, jewels, beads.” his eyes dart to the side at that and he pulls one of his braids out of his chaotic mass of hair. Carefully, he unbraids the end and slips off one of the ornately carved beads. Then, he picks up your bracelet and threads it through the bead. “There, see?” he holds it out to tie onto your wrist.

“Blake, you don’t have to give me this!” you shake your head. Blake frowned down at you.

“Are you going to make me rebraid my hair  _and_  throw away your gift?”

“Wh- no. I just… you don’t have to go out of your way to make me things.” you fidget with your sleeves.

“Don’t worry about it. Just take the bracelet.” Blake orders. You hold your arm out so he can tie the bracelet to you.

“Thank you.” you mumble.

“Mhm.” Blake hums, his fingers lingering around your wrist before he retracts and clears his throat. “Uh… have you had dinner yet? I’m starving.”

“Ah, no. I was just about to when I found this.” you twist your hand, bouncing the bead.

“Oh. S-sorry.” Blake rubs his neck, averting his gaze. “Let me buy you something to eat.”

“Blake, if you keep buying me gifts, I’m going to have to start spending more time and money at your shop.” you sigh, following him to his car.

“That’s the plan.” he smiles, opening the door for you.

The car ride to the diner is filled with light conversation and good music. It was hard for you to find a kindred spirit that shared your taste in music. You noted the fact that Blake’s car smelled like vanilla and smoke- a more concentrated version of him, you thought.

“M'lady.” Blake bowed as he opened your door.

“God you’re a nerd.” blush dusts your cheeks and you take his hand as he helps you out of the car. You don’t need assistance, per say, but it would be rude to deny holding his hand momentarily, right?

The two of you sit at one of the many empty booths and order your food from a waitress that had worked there for longer than she’d have liked.

“Jewelry, dinner… if I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to woo me.” you say idly, looking at the small menu of desserts. When you hear nothing, you look up and see Blake staring at the tabletop with wide eyes and furrowed brows.

“You okay there, Blake?” you ask softly.

“What if I was?”

“Huh?”

“Trying to woo you. I-I mean courting you wouldn’t be  _so_  bad, would it?”

Your eyes widen and you open your mouth to say something, but you’re interrupted by the arrival of your food.

“Thank you, ma'am.” Blake nods to the waitress, flashing her a crooked smile. He returns his gaze to you, heaving a sigh. “Ah… sorryabout that.”

You feel compelled to stay on the topic, but get the sense that Blake would rather not. The two of you spend the rest of dinner in awkward silence.

–

Blake insists on walking you to your car, even though its ten feet away from where he parked. When you get to your door, you pause.

“Um… is it ok if I stop by tomorrow?” you look up at Blake.

“Yeah, of course. You know when the shop is open.” he nods.

“I mean, like, to hang out. The two of us.”

“ _Oh_. Y-yeah. I’d love that, actually. You can finally see the foretold beanbag chairs.” Blake grins. You find yourself smiling too and lean up on your tip toes. You have to grip his arm, both to pull him down to an accessible height and to stabilize yourself, but you manage to place a kiss on Blake’s cheek. He flushes a darker shade of green. “U-uh can we redo that? I wasn’t ready.”

You laugh, placing your hands on the sides of his face and bring him down again, this time kissing his lips. He sighs and melts into it, bringing his arms around you.

“You just skipped four steps in the courtship.” he rests his forehead against yours.

“Courtship, schmortship.” 


	2. Male!ArachnexF!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A symbiotic relationship between a seamstress and a giant fucking spider man.

Your voice echoed back to you from the cave walls as you hummed, swirling your finger absentmindedly in the water. Daylight flooded in through the hole in the ceiling and cast dancing lights across the stream and the cave. The way the light played across the ripples in the water was mesmerizing.

A soft breeze rustled your (h/c) hair, leaving goosebumps on your skin. Being in this place, away from the many stresses of the world, was your favorite pastime. Besides talking to  _him_ , of course.

You glanced up, eyes scanning the dim corners for him. He oftentimes stayed away from direct light, claiming it strained his eyes too much, but as it came to be that you were finding it harder and harder to visit him after dark, he made an acception to his “no sunlight” rule.

Sharp clicking and the sound of many footsteps echoed around you as he edged towards you, making sure to stay clear of the spotlight shining on the floor.

“(Y/n),” he sighed, bending at his waist to get closer to your eye level.

“Valzen.” you smiled warmly.

“You seem distant today.” his brows furrowed.

“Hm. I sold all my wares today.” you admitted. Valzen straightened, smiling.

“But that’s great! You’ll be needing more silk, then, I take it?” he lowered to the ground, still towering over you even as he sat.

“Mhm.” you nodded, gaze drifting back to the water. Valzen frowned and brought his hand up to your chin, tilting your head to look at him.

“What troubles you, love?” he asked. Many would never expect such a creature to hold such vast emotions in their eyes and yet, here he was, looking at you with so many feelings flickering behind his gaze.

“People keep asking me where I get my fabrics for the clothes. I always say that I get them from a merchant out of town, but… I fear that they’ll catch on at some point” you sigh.

You were always careful when you visited him and would stop frequently on your route and backtrack in case you were being followed. This didnt stop you from worrying, though. You’d never forgive yourself if something happened to Valzen.

“Nonsense. If anyone finds my den, I will just eat them.” he shrugged his shoulders as if what he said was normal.

“Valzen!” you gasped, lightly shoving him. He let out a low chuckle.

“You know I’m joking- bipeds are too stringy.” he shoots you a cheeky grin. “In all seriousness, though- should anyone come here, I can hold my own. I handled intruders just fine before we met and I haven’t gone soft yet.” Valzen wrapped his arms around your shoulders, placing a kiss on your forehead.

“Alright, I believe you.” you hummed. “Thank you, love.”

—-

“I think it’s  _very_  amusing that nobles are wearing attire made of stuff that comes from my backside.”

“ _Valzen_!” you scolded, coiling the silk as he handed it to you. His laugh reverberated around the cave and made the air almost vibrate.

“What? They find my kind to be disgusting menaces and they’re walking around, wearing my ’ _protein fiber_ ’.” he grinned, placing a bundle of silk into a basket. “Its just ironic, is all.”

“Hm, well I find it ironic that you dont wear clothes and yet you are working with a seamstress.” you poked at his bare stomache.

“I have no interest in your garments, woman. I love you for your weaving.” Valzen shook his head. You smiled to yourself and continued your work. Valzen had expressed his feelings toward your occupation on many occasions. He always joked that it was fate that you wove your own fabric and stumbled into his life. It was a rather funny, albeit fitting, pair; a spider and a seamstress.

“Once I save enough money, I can move out here with you. Maybe even reinforce the den- add some furniture, too.” you promise.

“I don’t understand the big deal with beds and whatnot. The cave floor is perfectly comfortable and I can even make you a hammock if you desired it.” Valzen quirked his mouth to the side.

“What about chairs? It’s not good for my bones to sit on the cold stone all the time.” you chimed.

“Rubbish. You have a mobile seat right here.” he turned to pat the top of his abdomen.

“ _Valzen_!” you cried, breaking into a fit of laughter. Once you calmed down, you sighed. “As nice as that sounds, I just think this place could use some livening up, you know? A woman’s touch.” you froze when you saw his mouth crook into a mischievous grin. “Wait- no!”

“Save the den, touch a spider.”

“Valzen-”


	3. M!WerewolfxM!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun banter exchanged between lovers after a particularly eventful full moon.

Simon grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. Last night he went a bit… over board and managed to fall into a ditch filled with brambles and nettles. He was covered in scratches and red blotches. When he had limped home, a whimpering mess, you were there to help him as usual.

He glanced to where you were sitting in your arm chair, sewing a patch in another ruined shirt of his. You had decided to take up sewing to save money on clothes, seeing as Simon went through them rather quickly. He opened his mouth to say something and winced at a stinging pain in his side.

“I’ll get the ointment.” you said, setting aside the shirt to retrieve the med kit you’d put together. You settled down next to the couch and popped open the bottle. “Roll over.”

“Ha.  _Ha_.” Simon turned over to give you access to his side. “I’d engage in banter if I weren’t in so much pain.”

“Oh whatever, you big baby.” you chuckled, dabbing the cool liquid on the red spots. “Be a good boy and sit up.” he sighed and lifted himself up, grimacing.

“Enjoy the power while you can, soon I’ll be right as rain and you won’t get away with that sass for long.” Simon quirked an eyebrow at you.

“Sure. What are you gonna do, bite me?” you roll your eyes.

“If you keep this up, I might.” he narrowed his eyes. You finished applying the soothing medicine to his problematic areas and began to stand to put away the medical kit.

“Ah!” you yelped as you were brought down by Simon’s arms hooked around your waist. He smiled down at you, hugging you to his chest.

“You’re getting a little cocky, mister.” Simon scolded, mischief flashing in his eyes.

“You’re one to talk! You’re one hangnail away from getting a cone.” you shifted so that you laid chest to chest with him.

“Despite what you think, I’m not a goddamn dog.” Simon grumbled.

“Don’t make me pull up that vine. You look nothing like a wolf when you turn and I’ve never met one that likes belly rubs so much.” you grazed your fingers over his stubble.

“Don’t fault me for enjoying the pleasures life offers me.” Simon scoffed. You smiled and continued scratching his chin. His previous discomfort forgotten, Simon leaned into your touch and tightened his grip on you snuggly. The two of you sat like that for a while, just enjoying being with each other.

“Scruff is starting to come in.” you hummed.

“Still better than any beard you could attempt.” Simon countered, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

“Ouch. Your bark really is worse than your bite.” you laugh.

“If I hear another dog joke, I swear-”

“Down, boy. Heel.”

“(Y/n)!”


	4. Male!NagaxReader

“Gah!” you grunted, swinging your sword down. The final goblin crumbled at the fatal blow, its’ cry cut short. With shaky hands, you fumbled to unlatch the bottle on your belt. The red liquid inside was bitter, not at all pleasant, and generally tasted like iron and grass- but as it burned down your throat, you felt your wounds disappear and your vitality return. “Goddamn those things are gross.” you cursed, tossing the empty potion vial behind you. 

After a brief rest to prepare for the path ahead, you continued your journey deeper into the dungeon. Your eyes strained to see past the circle of light cast by your torch. You’d been in this dungeon for what felt like days(but what was likely a mere few hours) and your eyes had still not adjusted to the inconsistently dim lighting.

A slope in the floor led you deeper into the depths, a gust of chilly air welcoming you to the darkness.

Adventuring was not easy. Make no mistake, you were not a novice in the field, but the world was a wild and dangerous place nowadays. Horrid creatures lay waiting around every corner and corrupt individuals hid behind every wall. Nothing and nowhere was truly safe anymore.

You stepped lightly into the open space that was spread out in front of you. The torchlight didnt reach the walls and the ceiling seemed to be too high- anything could be in this room and you had already announced your presence with the torch. Cautiously, you inched forward. In your mind, you knew this to be a terrible idea, but at this point you just wanted to obtain the loot or die. Whichever came first.

The further away from the entrance you got, the more your pulse quickened. Finally, the light from your torch no longer reached the wall behind you. A strong wind nearly toppled you and extinguished your flame, plunging you into darkness. A laugh echoed around you.

“Ahahahahaha- hello there, little mouse~ you dont belong here.” a masculine voice sing-songed.

“Piss off. Fight me or let me through, I’ve had enough of this dungeon bullshit.” you shouted to the void.

“Oh? Is that anyway for a mouse to speak to its trap?”

Thick, warm, and scaly… tendrils? Limbs? A tail? You aren’t sure but you  _hate_  it- wrap around you in a vice grip. Large sconces all around the room illuminate, showing to you your captor.

Dark tresses fell to his broad shoulders. His skin was surprisingly saturated for an underground dweller. All in all, he looked like a decently handsome human other than the fucking  _snake body_ that was his lower half. You were dealing with a naga.  _Gross_.

“God damn it- let me go, you creep!” you huffed. “I didn’t waste a health potion for this!”

“Calm down,” he shushed you. “You’ll only strain yourself more.”

“Fu- Don’t tell me to calm down! You’re a snake person! You fuckin molt your skin!”

“Well- okay, yeah. First, you do it too but at a smaller scale. Second, is that really what you’re worried about?” the naga raised an eyebrow.

“No, what I’m worried about is I lost three party members in this place and I am not going to spend the foreseeable future in hell with them! Let! Me! Go!” you emphasized each word by beating your fists against his tail.

“You’re not in mourning?” he asked.

“Wh- hell no! The fighter always rushed in, the mage used up all his spells before getting to actually important fights, and the rogue was an angsty dumbass. Now fight me!” another round of punching his scaly hide.

The naga looked astonished. You had no inkling of sentiment for your weaker allies. Yet, you weren’t out right ruthless. You were just… fed up. He’d never met someone who discarded all other emotions for annoyance like that. It was refreshing and terribly amusing.

“I’m Ramhel.” he blurted. You looked up at him in surprise, finally pausing in your  ~~tantrum~~  assault.

“Er… (Y/n).” you mumbled.

“Hm. Now, why don’t you tell me more about this taxing adventure?”

–

You heaved a sigh, having finished your  ~~rant~~  tale. It was nice to finally get your frustrations off your chest and just let it out. Your late party had always been too busy goofing around to actually listen to what you had to say.

Through the entire thing, Ramhel never interrupted. He only offered short responses and nods. You’d never had someone look at you with so much interest and full attention. About half way through your retelling, he had released his grip to recline on himself and you subconsciously did the same, draping an arm over the back of his tail and sitting up against it.

“Thank you for the story.” Ramhel said.

“Oh, uh… you’re welcome.” you shrugged. “I should- I should probably try and kill you with my sword now, huh?”

“No, you can go.”

“What?” you scoffed.

“Take a handful of treasure and leave, the exit is over there.” he pointed behind himself with a thumb.

“But… but aren’t-”

“Yeah, but I do that so often and it’s  _really_  boring. Besides, you entertained me with a story and I appreciate it.” he smiled and your stomach did flips.

“Do you… do you want to hear more?”


End file.
